


One Thousand Watts

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: DiNozzo Grin, F/M, Family Fluff, Renew the vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony and Ziva have always had special smiles for the other; together they can light up the room. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	One Thousand Watts

One Thousand Watts

_Tony and Ziva have always had special smiles for each other. When they smile together, they light up the room._

Twenty four years… on the one hand, Tony couldn't believe that he had been married to his soulmate for that long already. 1 January 2017 seemed like just last week. But on the other hand, if you counted years by kids, he and Ziva had definitely been around the block a few times. Tali, just two and one half years old when her parents wed in Reno, was now married with two children of her own. Anthony, who had been in the womb, was also married and had three children. The twins were almost twenty one and even the baby of their family, LJ, had turned nineteen in October.

Ziva had looked so beautiful that night, her pregnancy glow adding to her "we're really doing this" glow and the excitement of the wedding. Not that she wasn't beautiful all the time but there was a special glow about her as they walked into the chapel in Reno. Tony smiled at the memory; his ninja in her white dress, Tali and Delilah in matching shades of blue and he and Tim in charcoal gray suits with ties that matched the blue dresses.

In just a few short minutes, he would be entering their family room to renew his vows to his wife. Jimmy had agreed to officiate for the ceremony. This time, the whole family would be present for the exchange of vows, not just Tim and Delilah sworn to secrecy. A lot had changed in twenty four years, but then again, a lot had stayed the same as well. Damn if he wasn't as nervous as he had been so many years ago. He swallowed hard as he nodded to Tim that he was ready.

~TIVA~

Ziva was in the master bedroom with Delilah and Tali preparing to have Gibbs walk her into the family room for renewing her vows with Tony. Twenty four years had passed since their wedding in Reno. Delilah had been her maid of honor back then. Tonight, Dee would again be by her side as a sister as well as her matron of honor. Unlike that long ago night, her entire family would be at tonight's ceremony. Jimmy was officiating, Tali would be playing the piano in just a few short minutes, and Gibbs would be walking her down the make shift aisle to her soulmate.

What Tony didn't know is that Ziva was wearing the same dress from 2017. She had kept it in a zippered bag in her closet. She had been surprised when it fit so well when she had tried it on three weeks ago. She had been four months pregnant the last time she wore the dress. After two additional pregnancies, she had worked hard to maintain her body and keep her trim figure. She tugged at the waistline and fussed as Delilah grinned at her.

"What?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Who would have thought of you fussing over clothing, Zi?"

"I do not; well, usually. I just want to look perfect for Tony tonight."

"Ziva, he is going to be amazed that you still have that dress and that it looks even better on you now than it did back then!" Delilah had a sparkle in her eye. "And he will have just as much, if not more, fun taking it off later…"

"Dee!" Ziva smirked and pretended to be offended. Her sister knew them too well. The small refrigerator in the sitting area in the bedroom already held a bottle of champagne and assorted cheeses, chocolates, and fruits for later tonight. The sparkle in Ziva's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Delilah.

Tali came over to her mother and aunt, wrapping her Ima into a hug. "Are you ready, Ima?" Ziva nodded into Tali's embrace. Tali opened the bedroom door and nodded to Gibbs as she headed to the piano.

Gibbs stepped into the room and swept his eyes over his Ziver. She was as beautiful as ever, and the white dress showed off her Mediterranean heritage. She glowed; he wondered if this was how she had looked twenty four years ago… He drew his girls into a hug, both Ziva and Delilah, as he spoke. "Let's go, ladies. You are both beautiful tonight."

Delilah wheeled down the hallway from master bedroom to the family room. She paused at the entryway until Tali nodded at her. She rolled down the make shift aisle as Tali played "I Cross My Heart." Tim watched his wife make her way to where he and Tony were waiting. She looked as beautiful as she had back then and he smiled at her when they locked gazes. Dee took her place across from Tony and Tim as all eyes turned to the back of the room.

Gibbs nodded to Tali and he and Ziva headed forward to the others at the altar Jimmy had set up. Tali played "You Light Up My Life" as she and Anthony sang softly. Ziva looked up to see Tony's face when he realized that she was wearing the same dress as twenty five years ago. His mouth hung open and his eyes betrayed the tears that had formed. She grinned at him as they locked eyes.

~TIVA~

Tony heard the music start and looked up at Gibbs and Ziva entering the room. He did a double take when he realized that Ziva had on her actual wedding dress. It looked even better on her now than it had back then. God, she was amazingly beautiful… he could look at her all day. And she was HIS wife, HIS soulmate, HIS forever. How did he get so lucky? He noticed her looking at him and locked his gaze on hers. He grinned at her, trying not to fidget as she neared him.

Tim snuck a look at Tony after Gibbs and Ziva started down the aisle. Tony was trying hard not to fidget. He watched Tony's eyes get wide and then that smile that Tony had for Ziva alone spread across his brother's face. He looked out at Ziva and saw the smile she kept only for Tony; her whole being smiled for the man she loved more than life itself. Tim wiped a tear from his eye; these two were meant to be together. They had defied some pretty steep odds, but they had become one.

As Gibbs and Ziva reached the altar and Gibbs put Ziva's hand into Tony's, everyone in the room saw the smiles between the DiNozzos. No one could resist smiling with them. They lit up the room with their "only for the other" grins. Even Gibbs had a huge smile on his face!


End file.
